


Estrés

by Argyuk26



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyuk26/pseuds/Argyuk26
Summary: Gura se estresa al ser incapaz de completar una canción en Project Diva, por suerte la chica tiburón cuenta con una novia muy comprensiva.
Relationships: Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Estrés

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá hubieran más fics en español de Hololive. Adoro la química entre las chicas ♡
> 
> Perdón si es muy corto, pero es para lo que me dió la cabeza, tal vez haga más one shots yuri de Hololive en el futuro, y perdón si las personalidades se sienten algo fuera de personaje.
> 
> También les recomiendo escuchar la canción Magnet si es que aún no lo han hecho, es básicamente un icono del yuri.
> 
> Sin más que decir, ojalá lo disfruten.

—Ugh... odio esta canción —dice una chica tiburón mientras lanza un control al suelo. Gura se cruza de brazos con frustración y hace un puchero.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Gura? —pregunta su novia Amelia, preocupada al ver que la más baja estaba gruñendole al televisor.

—No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo completar esta canción al cien por ciento... —expresa decaída.

—Oh, así que era eso —responde la detective, aliviada de que no fuera algo más grave.

—¡No lo digas como si no fuera algo importante! —grita enojada la tiburón para luego tirarse al suelo, comenzando un berrinche infantil.

La rubia suspira al ver la actitud infantil de su novia, pero se acerca a darle ánimos.

—¿Y cual canción es, Gura? —pregunta mientras acaricia su cabeza, la más baja aprecia el contacto.

—Es Magnet, de Project Diva —le explica.

—¡Oh, adoro esa canción! Me recuerda a nosotras —dice la detective con alegría, la chica tiburón se sonroja ante el comentario.

—Una canción sobre el amor prohibido entre dos chicas... —empieza a hablar la detective mientras abraza a la más baja, acariciando su espalda con ternura. Gura siente como se le eriza la piel.

—S-supongo que si —tartamudea con nerviosismo, Gura se sobresalta al sentir las frías manos de la detective metiéndose debajo de su chaqueta de tiburón, acariciando su ahora desnuda espalda.

—No te estreses por cosas como esas, cariño —le susurra la detective al oído, enviando una corriente que atraviesa el cuerpo de la chica tiburón.

La tensión entre ambas se rompe al sentir como la rubia se aparta del abrazo y le extiende la mano a la menor.

—Voy a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Y si te estresas te haré un masaje —le dice con ternura mientras pone una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—¡W-W-Watson! —le grita con vergüenza, aunque en el fondo está agradecida de tener una novia tan considerada.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado♡


End file.
